


Fighter

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, fight, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets into a fight for Louis, and the older boyfriend get's annoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighter

"You got into a god damn fight again Harold? Don't you remember what happened last time! You have a black eye for god's sake!" Louis screamed, pulling his hair in frustration. His boyfriend got into another fight, the fourth one this month. He didn't want anyone defending him, he was older than his boyfriend, and should have been the one protecting his taller, lanky boyfriend as he thought.  
  
  
Chuckling not so secretly Harry took off his shirt showing off his tattoos, "Didn't you hear what he said about you? He deserved it, I swung at his balls a few times." Wiping the blood off his face he leaned down his older boyfriend, trying to kiss his forehead.   
  
  
They wrapped their arms around each other, hugging for a few seconds. "I'm not a baby, I can fight for myself." The feathery haired boy groaned, attempting to show his muscle, flexing and all of course. "Look, see!" Exclaiming as if it were the easiest thing ever to beat someone up. He began making gun shot noises, "pew, pew."  
  
  
A small smiled formed on the younger, Cheshire boy's lips, "Have you been working out? Damn mister I wonder if all that strength was to finally top in be-" Violently being cut off by a sassy demanding boyfriend with his hands on his hips, giving him " _the look_ ".  
  
  
The look, wasn't some type of _Oh fuck me til my arse is red_  or any  _Watch out someone's behind you_  look it was simply an  _Oh seriously, I topped over twenty times in two months_  look.   
  
  
"Harold Edward, stop switching the subject, you are in trouble for getting in another fight you know" Louis stated, without any sexual meaning to it. He was simply worried about his boyfriend getting hurt or having to date someone addicted to see the pain of someone else. "It's not good for you."  
  
  
Sitting down, huffing in anger Louis viciously bit into his apple. Devouring it in seconds. "Can you eat me like that?" A cheeky lad commented making Louis blush instantly, covering himself under a pillow.   
  
  
"Seriously bugger off! I'm not talking to you starting......" Trying to act serious but ending up sounding like a three year old "NOW!"   
  
  
After a long silence-besides the chanting of girls in a girlcode episode, Louis did take advice from those shows, I mean wouldn't you squat above a toilet as well? God knows how many germs he could someone want on their ass. He surely love that show more than anything, besides Harry and tea.  
  
  
On the other side Harry was on tumblr, showing Louis funny Supernatural gifs, and cat gifs as well. "LOUIS LOOK THE CAT IS HUGGING THE DOG'S BUTT!" He exclaimed bursting into laughter watching it again, seventeen more times until he got bored, scrolling down seeing another cat gif, repeating the process;   
  
  
Giggling, showing Louis, laughing, watching seventeen more times, then scrolling to another gif.  
  
  
\--------  
  
  
"Baby it's time for bed, let's go! You get grumpy past eleven, honey where are yo-"  
  
  
  
Harry was in front of a boy asleep in bed, taking up only half of it. He couldn't help but to frown, before sleeping they would always talk about their day and cuddle. Louis would always take up his side of the bed as well.  
  
  
  
Had he already taken a cup of his favourite tea? Was he already in his favourite Marvel pajamas?  
  
  
  
Harry had trouble sleeping that night.  
  
  
\-------------------  
  
The next morning Harry woke up early- at like five am- calling Liam, asking him how to make that lasagna that Louis loved eating. As Liam began telling him how to make this magical lasagna that Harry jot noted all this down, annoying Liam by asking him to repeat from the strart.  
  
  
  
Twenty minutes of this babbling, and the yawning from Liam, the young Cheshire boy took off, to the market.  
  
  
  
Packing all he needed. "Should I buy some crisps as well?" He thought walking to the isle of yummy goods. Pausing to look at which crisps he would enjoy, he thought back to what type of present he should bring Louis.  
  
  
  
After pondering a bit, and getting pushed by someone, because he was "blocking the best crisps of all time." He got a few-seven exactly packets or random treats for his loving boyfriend. Harry walked to the cash seeing red roses and immediately buying three dozens.  
  
  
  
Paying at the cash he heard a whistle, and the boy beside him asking "Whose the special lady?" the boy looked about his age maybe a few years older.  
  
  
  
 "Oh this?" He questioned looking at this bouquet, that he knew Louis wouldn't be able to hold without dropping them all in about a few seconds of time. "It's for my lovely  _boyfriend._ " Taken back the other boy looked around him muttering rude words and leaving to the next cash register. Harry didn't even look back, not wanting to start a fight with anyone again.  
  
  
  
He paid the right amount of money thanks to his handy credit card that was his lifesaver for everything.  
  
  
  
A small little tug was felt on his sweater, he looked back confused seeing no one there until he looked down, "Mister your shoe isn't tied, what if you fall and drop all those flowers! Then your wife will get sad."   
  
  
  
Not having the heart to correct her, he proceeded to bring her back to her mother, not leaving before giving her one of the roses himself, "Thanks, i'll stay safe from now."   
  
  
\------------  
  
  
When Louis woke up he was worried, Harry wasn't on the couch, nor was he making anything in the kitchen as he usually would be. Questions started roaming around his brain  
  
  
  
He couldn't actually hate him right, Harry couldn't hold grudges.  
  
  
  
His panicking was interrupted by the ringing of a phone, he recognized the tune,  _Love Don't Die by The Fray_ , his phone. Rushing to pick it up and accidentally knocking down a vase he picked it up not looking at the ID.   
  
  
  
"Harry where are you?"  
  
  
  
Chuckling was heard through the phone, a little swearing as well. Oh he dropped his cell again? Last time he dropped his phone it went down the toilet and it wasn't pleasant picking it out.  
  
  
  
"I'm coming home in a few hours babe, I think I need to think about things, sorry."   
  
  
  
Louis swore his heart just broke, he screamed so loudly and jumped to the couch that his boyfriend slept on, crying into the pillows. Was this heart break? He felt like he had been crying for hours yet it had only been a minute. Thoughts were swarming his head, he felt like he would pass out from shock any minute now.  
  
  
  
The front door closed only to appear the devil himself, "HARRY WHAT THE HELL" Louis screeched hitting him with a pillow and throwing weak punches at his chest. "It's not funny stop laughing."  
  
  
  
"I was only getting you some flowers and stuff for our special date tonight, oh and Louis no fighting in this house." He grinned cheekily.  As Harry started to walk to the master bedroom Louis pushed his younger boyfriend on the bed.  
  
  
  
"I'll show you who is in charge, now strip and suck me off, you'll be lucky if i give in tonight."  
  
  



End file.
